Future Cell
|manga debut="Peace to the Future" |anime debut="Free the Future" |Race=Bio-Android |Date of birth=Age 786 |Date of death=Age 788 (spirit destroyed, Age 796) |Allegiance=Red Ribbon Army (Red Ribbon Androids) |FamConnect= Cell (alternate timeline counterpart) Present Cell (main timeline counterpart) Future Dr. Gero (creator) Future Goku (genetic material) Future Vegeta (genetic material) Future Piccolo (genetic material) Future Frieza (genetic material) Future King Cold (genetic material) Future Android 17 (intended component) Future Android 18 (intended component) }} is an alternate timeline counterpart of Cell from the same time as Future Trunks. Appearance Same as his alternate timeline counterpart's Imperfect Form Personality Similar to his main counterpart, Future Cell was shown to be somewhat calculating, as after learning that Future Trunks had indeed destroyed his timeline's Androids 17 and 18 and thus ruined any chance of him evolving, he was otherwise undaunted and simply decided to go to the past. He also initially assumed due to his data on Future Trunks that the latter was bluffing about his claim that he destroyed them until Trunks made clear he was not. However, when being beaten around by Trunks, he was shown to lose his confidence, even being shocked at how Trunks is actually beating him despite his data on him indicating that Cell should be stronger than him. Eventually, he also ended up proving himself extremely brash and reckless in desperation to defeat Trunks before ultimately being destroyed by him. Biography Background In Future Trunks' timeline, the Earth is dominated by two androids, Android 17 and Android 18, who rampaged for nearly two decades until finally being defeated by Trunks after he comes back from his trip to the past, during which he increased his strength tremendously. When Cell's development in Dr. Gero's Laboratory basement is complete, he emerges and starts roaming the Earth in secret, killing and absorbing innocent people to increase his strength (Bio energy) so that he can successfully absorb the two androids in order to reach his Perfect form. Dragon Ball Z Cell Saga In Age 788, as he continues his quest for the androids and realizes they must have been destroyed since he can not find them, Cell reaches West City and comes upon Trunks talking to Bulma. To Cell's surprise, Trunks senses his presence and confronts him (after sending his mother inside), displaying an uncanny knowledge of Cell's plans and methods. Cell deduces Trunks already time traveled and learned about him in the past as confirmed by Trunks. Cell taunts Trunks with his own knowledge of him but is aghast to learn that Trunks destroyed the androids he had sought to absorb, leaving him unable to reach his Perfect form. He calms himself and resolves to use Trunks' Time Machine to go back to a time where the Androids are still alive, but Trunks declares that he will have to defeat him first and blasts him out of the city. With that, Cell attacks Trunks, only for the latter to completely dominate him with his Super Saiyan power. Trunks reveals that he faced a far more powerful version of Cell during his trip to the past, stating he knew what Cell could do in his perfect form but his timeline's version of Cell's current state is nothing compared to that version of Cell. This gives him both the strength and the resolve to ensure that his timeline's version of the Bio-Android would never reach his full potential. After being overwhelmed in battle, Cell tries to finish Trunks with a Kamehameha, but Trunks interrupts him with a Heat Dome Attack, obliterating Cell and securing the safety of his timeline. Dragon Ball Super "Future" Trunks Saga Although it is not seen, Future Cell's soul was destroyed when Future Zeno erased Future Trunks' timeline to annihilate Infinite Zamasu. Other Dragon Ball stories Xenoverse Imperfect Future Cell is empowered by Towa's Dark Magic and uses the power granted to him to absorb Future 17 and Future 18 to achieve his Perfect form, which also allowed him to obtain Villainous Mode. With the power of both Villainous Mode and his Perfect form, he confronts Future Trunks after he returns to Age 785 as part of Towa's plan to erase Future Trunks from history by killing his past self. Fortunately the Future Warrior was able to travel to Age 785 to aid Future Trunks against Cell. He is then defeated and destroyed by Future Warrior and Future Trunks. Xenoverse 2 Towa sends Future Android 16 to destroy Future Trunks' past self in Age 785. Empowered by Towa's Dark Magic once more Future Cell absorbs the Androids and achieves his perfect form. When the 2nd Future Warrior and Future Trunks are starting to overpower Future 16, Future Cell appears and teams up with Future 16 (whom Future Cell considers an ally as they are fellow Red Ribbon Androids created by Dr. Gero) to destroy Future Trunks and his mysterious ally. However, he is once again defeat and destroyed along with Future 16 by Future Trunks and the 2nd Future Warrior. Power ;Manga and Anime Completed in Age 786, this version of Cell is much weaker than the Cell which is seen in the present timeline. Before his battle with Trunks, Cell did not absorb as many people as his alternate timeline counterpart did in the present. In addition, he does not absorb Android 17 and Android 18, and thus he never reached the forms above his Imperfect form. To which, he was able to be momentarily overwhelmed by Trunks in his base form, launching him miles away from the city with a surprise kiai, however Cell did state that Trunks power was still no match. However, upon utilizing super saiyan, Cell was utterly decimated by the half-breed. ;Video games In Dragon Ball Z: Supersonic Warriors, Cell states that his Imperfect Form is no match for Android 18. In Dragon Ball Xenoverse, due to being empowered by Towa's Dark Magic, Future Cell manages to be completed much earlier and by Age 785 he had managed to absorb Future Androids 17 and 18 using the power increase he received from Towa's Dark Magic to overpower and defeat them, offscreen, allowing him to absorb them and achieve his Perfect Form which was further empowered by Villainous Mode. Under Towa's influence, he confronts Future Trunks as he returns to his time in Age 785 in order to fulfill Towa's plan of erasing Future Trunks from history and would have done so had the Future Warrior not been transported to Age 785 by Demigra (who wished to use the Future Warrior to eliminate Towa and Mira who had outlived their usefulness). Despite having both the power of Villainous Mode and his Perfect form, Future Cell proved to be no match for the combined might of Future Trunks and the Future Warrior, who managed to kill and destroy him, resulting in the absorbed Future 17 and 18's demise along with Future Cell's, restoring peace to Trunks' timeline. Techniques and Special Abilities *'Super Explosive Wave' – The user stands charging energy around their body, then they explode with a gigantic energy sphere around their body. If the foe comes in contact with the Super Explosive Wave, it will deal much greater damage than the normal Explosive Wave. It can also be used for defense and offense at the very same time. It also appeared in the anime and some other video games with similar effects. The larger the user or the more ki they have, the wider and more enhanced it will become. Used in anime filler only. *'Kamehameha' – A powerful Ki blast fired with two hands after concentrating a large amount of Ki. *'Regeneration' – The ability to regrow certain body parts or cells that have been dismembered or destroyed and replace them with brand new cells, or simply regrouping all of their separated parts back together. Used in the story of Dragon Ball Z: Supersonic Warriors 2. *'Absorption' – The technique involves either engulfing a victim completely, or using a part of their body to suck the victim into their body, thus gaining their power and abilities. Used in one scenario in the Supersonic Warriors series and Dragon Ball Xenoverse. *'Perfect Shot' - A green energy sphere Cell fires from the fingers. Used by Dark Future Perfect Cell in Xenoverse. *'Energy Barrier' - Perfect Cell's barrier technique which is Dark Future Perfect Cell's Evasive Skill in Xenoverse. *'Rage Saucer' - Demigra's Rush attack which Future Perfect Cell can use through the power of Villainous Mode in Xenoverse. *'Baked Sphere' - Future Perfect Cell's Ultimate Skill in Xenoverse which he can use through the power of Villainous Mode in Xenoverse. *'Bloody Sauce' - One of Demigra's techniques which Cell can use through the power of Villainous Mode in Xenoverse. *'Gravity Impact' - A powerful Kiai shockwave technique fired from the users left hand. One of Future Perfect Cell's techniques in Xenoverse. Forms Imperfect Form Future Cell uses this form for the entirety of his manga and anime appearance as he cannot find the Androids to absorb. Super Saiyan Like his alternate timeline counterpart who traveled to the present (main) timeline and succeeded in achieving his perfect form, Future Cell can also transform into a Super Saiyan, thanks to the Saiyan DNA he inherited from Future Goku and Future Vegeta. This is much more apparent in the anime than in the manga; when Future Cell utilizes the Super Saiyan form, he is surrounded in the standard bright golden aura of a Super Saiyan. Also, the Super Saiyan sound effect can be heard when he transforms into a Super Saiyan. Semi-Perfect Form Future Cell uses this form in Supersonic Warriors 2, even though the Androids had already been destroyed, as his Imperfect form is not in the game. He is still killed by Future Trunks. In Gohan's story in the game, Future Cell achieves his Semi-Perfect form by absorbing Future Android 18 after Gohan and Future Trunks defeat her. Perfect Form Future Cell uses this form in Future Trunks' scenario in Supersonic Warriors. He is able to attain the form because Future Trunks does not travel to the right time frame, and when Future Trunks tries to destroy the Androids, Cell takes the opportunity and absorbs them when they are weakened enough. When he attains Perfect Form, he is slightly weaker than Super Saiyan Future Trunks (who had previously trained in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber) likely because he never had time to absorb the massive amounts of humans and other entities that his counterpart did. Future Cell also attains the form in Supersonic Warriors 2 after absorbing Future Android 17. He is defeated by Gohan and Future Trunks. Future Cell also uses it in the last mission of the Cell Saga in Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Z. Future Cell also achieves this form in Xenoverse thanks to Towa's interference allowing him to absorb the androids before Future Trunks destroys them. In Xenoverse 2, Future Cell once again absorbs the future Androids and achieves his perfect form presumably due to Towa's interference, though this time Towa grants him an Imperfect version of the Supervillain form by shaving off some of Future Cell's life force. He later ends up allying with Future Android 16 (who had been repaired by Towa after his defeat by Future Gohan and the 2nd Future Warrior in Age 780) to destroy Future Trunks' past self as he was returning to Age 785. Villainous Mode Cell is given the Villainous Mode power up in Xenoverse. While using this power up his eyes glow red, and he gains a purple and black aura. Video Game Appearances *''Dragon Ball Z: Legendary Super Warriors'' *''Dragon Ball Z: The Legacy of Goku II'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Supersonic Warriors'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Supersonic Warriors 2'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Z'' *''Dragon Ball Xenoverse'' *''Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2'' Voice Actors *Japanese: Norio Wakamoto *English: **Ocean Group dubs: Dale Wilson **Funimation dub: Dameon Clarke *Brazilian Portuguese dub: João Batista (DBZ), Raul Schlosser (DBZ Kai) *Latin American Spanish dub: Ricardo Brust (DBZ), Salvador Reyes (DBZ Kai) Battles ;Dragon Ball Z *Future Cell (Imperfect Form) vs. Future Trunks (Base/Super Saiyan) Gallery Site Navigation ru:Будущий Селл pt-br:Cell do Futuro Category:Androids Category:Characters Category:DBZ Characters Category:Future Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Males Category:Martial Artists Category:Red Ribbon Army Category:Villains Category:Characters with on-screen deaths who remain deceased Category:Characters with What-if transformations Category:Saiyans Category:Nameks Category:Frieza's race Category:Characters who have been Erased